


Off the rails

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [367]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes and wondered what might have disturbed his concentration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the rails

He opened his eyes and wondered what might have disturbed his concentration. It took him a few seconds to realise that the sound of furious typing next to him had stopped.

He turned his head to look at Sherlock. Sherlock who was grinning like a madman.

"You solved the case then?"

"No." Sherlock said without even looking at him.

"Then what?"

"Thinking about seat numbers."

"Seat numbers?" Lestrade glanced at the seat to his right. 70. He shrugged.  
Sherlock, still grinning, started typing again.

Lestrade decided that the grin disturbed him enough to take action. He got up and wandered over to John, who was sitting a couple of rows ahead because the train had been almost full when they boarded.

The seat opposite John was empty for the moment so Lestrade dropped into it.  
"All right?"

"Sherlock keeps grinning at me and I have to be honest, it is vaguely terrifying."

"Well, he... hang on, he just texted me."

John lifted his mobile and started reading. Lestrade noticed an elderly woman sitting behind John reading over his shoulder. Suddenly she blushed and quietly said "Oh my."

Lestrade turned his gaze to John. John who was now also grinning like a madman. 

"Yeah, you know what? I don't even want to know. If you need me, I'll be in coach B."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you feel confused, read it again. I was told that helps. ;) If not, think about what seat would be next to the one Lestrade mentions :D
> 
> Hello everyone :)  
> I recently was on a train with Atlin and Verity. I was bored. Atlin gave me a prompt. There you go. *haha*  
> I love writing. I don't really know why I stopped. No, that's not true. I was exhausted after writing and posting almost every day for one and a half year. Still, it took me way too long to start again!  
> Anyway. This is me, starting again. [Not every day though. Sorry.] Atlin, darling, get your prompt sheet ready!
> 
> And yes, this is still the same verse as all the 221Bs from the challenge respectively 'An almost gravitanional pull'.


End file.
